Same Song, Different Notes
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: New Directions are starting their third year at McKinley High when two new students audition. What will change? Will new relationships be formed? Written with Cyborg878. MxM MxF FxF
1. Purple Piano Project

**Disclaimer: We do not own **_**Glee**_**, only Ally and Rhys. The rest are property of RIB.**

**This story is co-written by Cyborg878 and OwenHarpersGirl**

The girl walked down the hall of McKinley, heading toward the choir room where auditions for New Directions were being held. She was nervous, being a normally quiet and awkward person, she did everything she could to stay out of the spotlight.

However, it was the start of a new year and she was determined to get involved, starting with the New Directions. She walked into the choir room and saw it was already full of people.

"Hi, are you here to audition?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Yes," she said, sounding far more confident than she felt.

"Great, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ally Carson," she replied.

"Alright Ally, take it away," Mr. Schuester said, sitting down. Ally went over to the band and gave them her CD before taking her place in the middle of the room and waiting for her music to start. She heard the opening chords and then started to sing.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you_

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

The end of the song was getting closer and she could see a few of the people smiling at her. She attempted to smile back at them while she kept singing. If she got into New Directions she would make sure to try and talk to these people, they were making her less nervous than they ones whispering.

_I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,  
Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

If you're out there,  
If you're somewhere,  
If you're moving on,  
I've been waiting for you.  
Ever since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before.  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door.  
And I say

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now

The end of the song was getting closer and she could see a few of the people smiling at her. She attempted to smile back at them while she kept singing. If she got into New Directions she would make sure to try and talk to these people, they were making her less nervous than they ones whispering.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now

The song ended and Ally stood there nervously. The others started clapping and Mr. Schue stood up to talk to her.

"Well done Ally," he said, "So guys, what do we think?" The members of the New Directions and clapped and nodded.

"Alright Ally, welcome to the New Directions!" he said and she smiled, "Why don't you take a seat and we'll see who else is going to be joining us." She took a seat near the back just as a boy with bright red hair walked into the room.

The young male was a tenth grade, new to McKinley. His name was Rhys Worthington and he radiated confidence as he walked into the room with a stereo in hand. Rhys had heard about the glee club upon coming to McKinley high and decided to audition.

Rhys looked every bit an individual. His bold bright red hair immediately caught the eye. Once a person's gaze could move from his hair they saw the smug grin on his face. His fit, slim body was covered by black skinny jeans with a silver chain belt, a red New York tank top, a black fingerless glove, and black hightop Converse.

Mr. Schuester was the first person to greet Rhys.

"Hi I'm Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue for short. Are you here to audition for New Directions?" the man asked. Rhys looked at him with an expression or pure attitude. What else would he be here for?

"Yes I am," Rhys stated dryly, "by the way my name is Rhys Worthington."

"Well it's great to meet you Rhys," Mr. Schue said trying to still sound cheery and welcoming despite Rhys' obvious attitude, "what will you be singing for us today?"

" I'll be singing "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert," the teen said as he placed his stereo on the ground, turning the device on afterwards.

" Okay show us your best! " Mr. Schue gave a warm smile in an attempt to ease the negative tone he received from Rhys.

Rhys puts the stereo on the ground and presses play which starts an instrumental version of "If I Had You". Rhys moves his hair off his face as the beat starts.

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love._

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

_And the light side, baby tonight._

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it._

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need._

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy._

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you._

_If I had you._

Some of the members of New Directions began to whisper to each other. Some of the members seemed fairly impressed with Rhys' audition. Rhys took notice of this and his confidence rose significantly and his once cocky grin became somehow even more cocky and confident.

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning._

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_What they need in this world is some love._

_There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_

_And a flat-line, baby tonight._

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it._

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need._

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy._

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you._

_If I had-_

_The flashing of the lights,_

_It might feel so good,_

_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah._

_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high,_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight._

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need._

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy._

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you._

_If I had you_

The song grew near its conclusion and as it did Rhys began singing higher hitting some impressive high notes with fierceness like no other. At this point most of the New Directions members were awestruck. The new girl Ally was in particular enthralled by the confidence of Rhys, a trait she was not exactly strong with.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need._

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete._

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy._

_Yeah if I had you,_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you,_

_If I had you._

The music stopped and as it did everyone in the room began to clap. Rhys' ego soaked up the applause as he looked around the room, studying the rag-tag group of singers he was sure to be joining. Mr. Schue stood up and clapped loudly, "it looks like it's unanimous! Rhys you definitely made it in to New Directions! Congratulations and welcome!"

Rhys grabbed his stereo and looked back at Mr. Schue. He gave a small smile to the man, " I figured I would make it in." Rhys walked out of the room as the rest of New Directions looked at each other, some puzzled, some shocked by the actions of the new member of the glee club.

**Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next chapter will be up as this is being written by two university students with very busy schedules, we'll do our best!**

**For more works by us please check out the links to our profiles below!**

u/1533121/Cyborg878

u/1840175/OwenHarpersGirl


	2. I Am Unicorn

I Am Unicorn

The second week of glee club had started and all the members sat waiting for Mr. Schue. Ally had already been welcomed to the group with open arms and she was having small talk with Kurt and Blaine about how excited she was for glee club. She had connected with Kurt almost immediately after her audition. Kurt had been very welcoming, as had Blaine. Kurt had started to take Ally under his wing, giving her advice for surviving in McKinley.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bleachers sat Rhys. He sat a bit away from the rest of the group. Rhys had kept to himself mostly; this was mainly due to the fact the rest of New Directions seemed hesitant about approaching him. Rhys didn't mind too much, but he definitely felt like a bit of an outcast in the group.

Mr. Schue walked in and most of the students greeted him with cheeriness. "Hey everyone, I'm glad to see so much excitement! Welcome again to our new members Blaine, Ally, and Rhys. Let's make sure they feel welcome," the teacher said as he grabbed a marker and walked up to the whiteboard in the room. He writes 'BOOTY CAMP' on the board before turning back to the students.

"This week we will be starting Booty Camp," explained Mr. Schue, "which is a dance boot camp. We have a lot of competition this year and we need to improve anywhere possible if we want a chance of making it to Nationals and winning."

"Vocal Adrenaline is vulnerable without Dustin Goolsby," Mr. Schue continued with enthusiasm," which means we need to capitalize and put on the best performances we've ever done. "

"Now I know you're wondering who will have to go to Booty Camp," Will Schuester stated, "Mike will be helping me run the camp. Those of you that have to participate are Finn, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Ally, and Rhys."

When he heard his name Rhys looked up at Mr. Schuester with disbelief. Mercedes and Kurt seemed disappointed whereas Puck and Finn seemed to accept the decision knowingly. Ally was the only one who seemed at all excited about Booty Camp, that was until Blaine raised his hand. "Mr. Schue I think I should probably go to Booty Camp," Blaine declared," to catch up with the rest of New Directions."

"That's a great idea Blaine," Mr. Schue agreed.

Rhys looked around before he stood up, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Is something wrong," Mr. Schue asked the red haired teen.

"Honestly? Why should I have to go to some dance camp? Just because I'm the new guy doesn't mean I can't dance. I can probably out dance most, if not all of you." The boy ranted with pure attitude which caught Will off guard.

"Well if that's the way you feel then why don't you show us that you don't need Booty Camp?" This was less of an invitation and more of a challenge from the teacher. Rhys never backed down from a challenge. He grabbed his iPod and went through his playlists. He didn't need an instrumental track this time; he had to pick the best track to prove how talented he was at dance. He selected "1,2 Step" by Ciara and connected his iPod to a stereo, which he plugged in and turned on.

As the song played Rhys danced doing a hip hop routine he learned to the very same song at his mother's dance studio. As he danced New Directions seemed very impressed by his moves. When the song finished he looked at Mr. Schue to hear the teacher's verdict.

Will Schuester stood up, clapping his hands." Well I guess you're right", he said, "you don't need to go to Booty Camp."

Rhys nodded in agreement before sitting down. Glee club continued, mostly with talks of what needed to be worked on in time for their first competition. After Glee Club ended Rhys walked away only to be stopped by Mike.

"Hey your moves are amazing!" Mike stated with a big smile, "where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My mom," Rhys replied proudly, "she runs a dance studio in town. I've been taking classes since I was like four."

"That's awesome!" replied the Asian boy, "if you want, I'd love help running Booty Camp. You're really skilled at dance and I think you'd be a great person to help the other glee club people."

"Really? Sure!" Rhys stated in a somewhat cheery voice. He may have just made a friend, or at least a non-enemy.

Meanwhile, Ally was thankful to have been placed in Booty Camp. Dancing was not her strong suit and she happy for any help she could get, even if the idea of dancing in front of the others was making her nervous.  
She walked into the auditorium where the others were lining up and getting ready to start. She walked over and stood next to Blaine who smiled at her. Mike walked onto the stage then, followed by her fellow-newby, Rhys.  
"Alright everyone," Mr. Schue said, "Welcome to Booty Camp. Here to be your intructors, Mike Chang and Rhys Worthington."  
"Alright everyone, let's get started," Mike said as he started the music. He immediately started the routine and Ally struggled to keep up. Looking around the room, she saw the others seemed to be having the same difficulties as she was. However, when she looked around the room she also stopped paying attention to the direction she seemed to be moving and found herself bumping into Rhys as he walked around checking everyone's progress.

"Whoa there," he said as he stopped her from falling, "Slow it down a little, we don't need anyone breaking a bone before we've really even started."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "Dancing isn't my strong point."

"Well, that's why we're here," he said. When Mike started the routine over, Rhys stayed by Ally and helped her with the moves.

"Thanks," she said when they were finally packing up.

"Don't mention it," he said, smiling at her before walking away. Ally smiled to herself, relieved that she seemed to have made a friend.

The next day found Ally walking into the auditorium once again. However, this time she wasn't there for booty camp, she was there to audition for McKinely's production of _West Side Story._ Her name was called and she went out onto the stage, looking up at where Coach Bieste, Miss Pillsbury, and Artie sat together.

"My name is Ally and I'll be auditioning with the song _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. She looked at the band and the music started.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Ally stared up at Coach Bieste, Miss Pillsbury, and Artie as she sang. Despite having already auditioned for New Directions, she was still nervous to be standing in the middle of the stage alone as she sang.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

The end of the song was approaching so Ally tried to put as much emotion into the final few verses as she could. As nervous as being on stage made her, Ally really wanted to be a part of this musical.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

When the song ended Ally stood there, trying to catch her breath.

"Well done Ally," Coach Beiste said, "Great job."

"Thanks Mr. Schue, Artie," she said and left the stage, pleased with how she had done.

**Thanks for the feedback so far and we hope you enjoyed chapter two!**


End file.
